


Drowning it out

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Sometimes, in the quiet moments, It gets too loud. The past hangs too heavily in the room. Sometimes you need to drown it out with other things.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Drowning it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/gifts).



> I know a few people going through a tough time recently. Anxiety and depression are so underrated as illnesses. I just wanted to write a short positive piece. The tag about suicidal thoughts is more a mentioning of how peaceful Harry made death sound. It's not dark and angsty, more reflective. 
> 
> Hope this helps xxx

Hermione sat, staring at the wall as she sometimes did, in one of the few moments she let her mind wander. Her mind never went utterly blank, not any more. She didn’t think it ever would. She had so many scars and only some of them on the outside. Having her friends helped, having people to talk to who would listen and knew what she’d been through. 

Harry had been through far more and sometimes that made her doubt her own anxiety. How could it compare to someone who had been through so much? Her logical mind tried to explain that her own suffering wasn’t relative to other peoples and that she was suffering, then it was still pain. Her emotional side would argue, and then the chatter in her brain would deafen her again. 

Sometimes she would hold her head in her hands wishing that the chatter would go away. She thought back to summer days, where the worst thoughts she had were getting bad grades on a test. Those days were well and truly over. She wished that covering her ears would blot out the noise. 

It was at those moments that she felt at her lowest, so close to losing it and not sure what ‘it’ was. She’d thought about what Harry had said about his experience and about it being peaceful like a clean and silent train station. But knowing her luck, the chatter would follow. 

What was that phrase he’d said Dumbledore had said? Just because it is happening in your head doesn’t mean it isn’t real. She gritted her teeth and stamped her feet. She would not be beaten by this, not when she had fought so hard to survive. She picked up her wand and grabbed a handful of floo powder. 

“12 Grimmauld Place” She announced as the floo spun her London-bound. She jumped out to a group of surprised eyes. 

“Hey Mione, I thought you said you could make it tonight?” Harry smiled.

“Change of plans.” She tried to smile back. 

The others, Ron, Ginny, Luna Neville, and Georg,e said their hellos before returning to their cards. 

“What’s the game?” She asked as she pulled up a pillow. 

“Gin Rummy” Ron Answered, his tongue sticking out in concentration. 

“So far, Ginny’s winning,” George explained. 

"That's why it's call Gin Rummy!" Ginny smirked

"Is it really?" Luna asked 

“Gin’s cheating, more like!” Ron replied as he moved his cards around. 

“Hey!” Ginny growled as she shot a pillow at the redhead. 

“Here they go again,” Neville muttered stepping away from the carnage. 

Hermione couldn’t help her giggles as the pillow fight escalated. Yes, it was good to have friends to talk to. The chatter would never go away, but sometimes you could mask it with much better things until it faded. Sometimes just drowning it out was half the battle won, she thought as she picked up a pillow and aimed it at George. 

“Oi!” he shouted back.


End file.
